Vegeta's 99 Problems
by Lil Kazama Girly
Summary: Vegeta counts down his 99 Problems in the form of a song. A parody of Jay-z's "99 Problems". It's simply hilarious and could be a considered a sequel to my "DBZ Lalala". Please rap to it if you can... that's mostly the reason why I made this! -


99 Problems  
By: Jay-z  
DBZ Parody: Vegeta's 99 Problems  
By: Lil Kazama Girly

AN: Hey there... I guess in a way you can call this a sequel to my song parody DBZ Lalala (Son Goku always smoking that lalala...lol). I'm really happy about this one, so I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I did writing this. Please rap to it if you can... the whole reason that I made this -... and to promote my good friend Neko Majin, if you like this and DBZ Lalala, check out her song parody called Senzu Bean Wine (parody of Mexican Wine). Well thanks for your time, but now on to the story!!!  
  
If you're having girl problems, I feel bad for you Son  
I got 99 problems, but Bulma ain't one

(Verse 1)  
I'm part of the elite patrol, not the weak patrol  
Frieza wanna make sure my casket's closed  
I'm a Saiyan stupid, what type of facts are those?  
I grew up without holes in my Saiyan clothes  
You'd celebrate the minute you was having clothes  
I'm like forget Kakarrot; you can kiss my whole a-hole  
If you don't like my attitude, you can press fast forward  
Got beef with Funi cause I don't play their shows  
They don't enjoy my hits well I don't give an ish, so!  
Fight mags try and use my Saiyan a--  
So advertisers can give 'em more cash for ads, freaks!  
I don't know what you take me as  
Or understand the intelligence Vegeta has  
From prince to SSJ, boy I ain't dumb  
I got 99 problems, but Bulma ain't one- hit me!

99 problems, but Bulma ain't one  
If you're having girl problems, I feel bad for you Son  
I got 99 problems, but Bulma ain't one- hit me!

(Verse 2)  
The year's 94 and in my house I was layin  
In the living room window was that m-f'in Saiyan  
I got two choices make up some lie (hmm)  
Or jump out back and take to the sky  
And I ain't tryin play interrogator with Trunks  
Plus I got a few minutes; I can deal with the punk.  
So I walked to the outside of my home and heard,  
"Vegeta, do you know what I'm stopping you for?"  
"Because I'm short, yet strong, and my hair's real high"  
"Do I look like a mind reader, Kakarrot? Now good-bye!"  
"Are you going to get on my nerves or should I guess some more?"  
"Well I didn't think that I should knock on the door".  
"You're not in the house and weren't in the car"  
"Are you in a bad mood cause I know that you always are"  
"I'm not telling you ish until your questioning's legit"  
"Well do you mind if I just hang around for a bit?"  
"Well my front door is locked and so is the one in the back"  
"So to get into my house, you'll need my permission for that"  
"Well aren't you sharp as a tack"  
"Are you some type of elite or prince, or somebody important?"  
"I've been calm for awhile; I have not had a fit"  
"But if you keep on pushing me you just may get hit"  
"Wait hold on!"  
"I think that's Chi-Chi who calls"  
I got 99 problems but, Bulma ain't one- hit me!

99 problems, but Bulma ain't one.  
If you're having girl problems, I feel bad for you Son  
I got 99 problems but Bulma ain't one- hit me!

99 problems, but Bulma ain't one.  
If you're having girl problems, I feel bad for you Son  
I got 99 problems, but Bulma ain't one- hit me!

(Verse 3)  
Now once upon a time, not too long ago  
A Saiyan like myself strongarm that girl  
This is not a girl in the sense of being mushy.  
But a girl having no darn sense, try and push me  
I try to ignore her, keep to the night.  
Think of her, but some fools just love to be right.  
You know the type, loud as a little tike  
But wouldn't bust a Saiyan in a real fight  
And only thing that's gon' be happening is I'ma get to clappin and  
He and the boys is gonna be yapping to the Captain  
And there I go, trapped in the Kit-Kat again  
Back to Vegetasei with the riff-raff again  
Radditz on the floor, scratching again  
The Ginyu Force with their scouters, tracking them  
Nappa tries to give a Saiyan trash again  
Half a mil for bail cause I'm Saiyan  
All because this fool was harassing him  
Try to play Kakarrot like he's saccharine  
But ain't nuttin sweet bout how I have my fun  
I got 99 problems and Bulma ain't one- hit me!

99 problems but Bulma ain't one  
If you having girl problems I feel bad for you Son  
I got 99 problems, but Bulma ain't one- hit me!

99 problems but Bulma ain't one  
If you having girl problems I feel bad for you Son  
I got 99 problems but Bulma ain't one- hit me!

Whoo! Whoo! Uh, uh  
Having girl problems I feel bad for you Son  
I got 99 problems and Bulma ain't one, haha!  
You crazy for this one Trunks! It's your dad!


End file.
